


Property Of Sirius Castor Black

by Werewolf_Racism_Moony (The_REAL_Slim_Shady)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ownership, Werewolf Racism, sirius middle name is now castor because orion is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_REAL_Slim_Shady/pseuds/Werewolf_Racism_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd suggested it scathingly, in the middle of a heated argument, whilst he was spelling a chair to attack his father. He never dreamed they would take it seriously. Now he paced restlessly around his room as Remus sat on the end of his bed, blinking bemusedly at the familiar handwriting scrawled onto his left arm in irreversible ink; Property of Sirius Castor Black.</p><p>"I didn't know your middle name was Castor?" His friend said amiably. Sirius damn near tore his head off.</p><p>"How the fuck are you being so calm about this!?" He roared, finally able to admit that, yes, he fucked up and, yes, they needed help. Urgently.</p><p>"It could've been worse, Padfoot, I could've been Snape's sex slave."</p><p>"Merlin, Moony. Don't say that ever again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of Sirius Castor Black

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno Sirius' real middle name but I refuse to have it Orion.
> 
> Checked for mistakes but meh, I'm lazy.
> 
> The idea for this came to me in a chocolate induced coma.

Remus hadn't expected to be woken up at six this morning by Sirius' parents— not that he'd known they were his friend's parents until he'd observed Orion Black's intense grey eyes and Walburga Black's mane of silky black waves. One only had to put two and two together to figure out where Sirius had gotten his admittedly attractive looks.

And then the collar had been snapped around his neck and a large bag of clinking metal— Remus had thought it odd that they were paying for his kidnap but had, at that point, halfway convinced himself it was all an elaborate prank on his friends' behalf— thrown onto his parent's rickety porch as he was hastily whisked away, Mr Black muttering under his breath about having to play fetch like a house elf for his stubborn son.

He'd sat in what might of been a library— but could just as easily have been a nicely furnished dungeon— for most of the day only uttering a sound when those strange words had appeared, suddenly and painfully, on his left arm and then he had just stared at them.

_Property of Sirius Castor Black._

Remus hadn't known what time it was when it happened, he'd actually been very hungry until the incident made his stomach sour. The thought that it was a prank made by his idiot friends had been slowly dissipating over the hours he sat there, alone and confused, and those words confirmed his fears. There was no way Sirius would _collar_ him, make Remus his _property_ , on a joke. He wasn't cruel.

And then the boy— more of a man now, he'd really grown into himself over their fifth year, not that Sirius had ever been _unattractive_ , he was just taller now and somehow _more_ attractive because of it— had burst into the room, face white as parchment, entire body trembling. He'd flung himself at a surprised Remus, sobbing incoherent apologies into the boy's shoulder as he fumbled away the collar which had been biting Remus' neck.

It was in that exact moment, tears clinging to Sirius' thick, dark lashes, insides almost tearing themselves apart in hunger, that he realised this was actually happening.

Sirius had practically carried Remus up to his room— which would have been funny in any other circumstance, seeing as Remus was still a couple inches taller than his dark haired friend— and had spent the first ten minutes clinging stubbornly to the thin boy whilst gently petting his hair. It seemed to calm Sirius down, so Remus begrudgingly accepted it.

And now here they were. And Remus had absolutely no idea what to do.

...

Sirius had never in his life felt so _helpless_.

His parents had been pestering him for months about marrying a nice— by nice they meant rich and _pureblooded_ — girl, who could, in turn, help Sirius produce an heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

It'd gotten to the point where Sirius had turned around and screamed that he was gay and very much liked to take it up the arse so they should just shut up and let him fantasize about sucking cock in peace. He wasn't, in fact, gay— not that he'd know, seeing as he never really tried it, he supposed Jamie was an alright looking bloke and Remus had a nice face (when he smiled), but he'd never had the urgent need to jump onto the end of either of their dicks and had only kissed Prongs once on a dare— but it had seemed to work in shutting them up... For a couple of days.

And then the negotiations had begun.

" _How about we find you a nice, flat chested girl. Columba Greengrass doesn't seem to be packing that much meat..."_

He'd responded to Mother with a disdainful snort.

" _Come now, Sirius, nobody expects you to be faithful to the girl, goodness knows I'm not to your mother..._ "

That had earned his father an eye roll and him days of scrubbing down the kitchen.

_"You're being ungrateful boy. We could always find you twins, one boy, one girl. I'm sure you could look at him whilst you impregnate her..."_

This one was met with stony silence.

And finally... " _We'll buy you a fucking harem if that's what it takes you little bastard, but you will marry and produce heirs. I'll even include werewolves, they seem to be your preference considering that disgusting werewolf boy you lower yourself to hang around..."_

Sirius had snapped and hexed the furniture alive to attack his Father.

A shouting match had ensued which had shaken the entire house and most probably the neighbor's as well. He remembered the words that had doomed them both to this situation.

" _Why don't you forget about the harem and just buy me Remus by himself! Seems like a Back family tradition to fuck one's friends, although I'll be doing it literally. Goodness knows I've been_  begging _for the chance to enslave him without his permission. Gee, if I can write my name on him I might just let_ you _choose my bride!"_

He'd suggested it scathingly, in the middle of a heated argument, whilst he was spelling a chair to attack his father. He never dreamed they would take it seriously. Now he paced restlessly around his room as Remus sat on the end of his bed, blinking bemusedly at the familiar handwriting scrawled onto his left arm in irreversible ink; _Property of Sirius Castor Black_.

"I didn't know your middle name was Castor?" His friend said amiably. Sirius damn near tore his head off.

"How the fuck are you being so calm about this!?" He roared, finally able to admit that, _yes_ , he fucked up and, _yes_ , they needed help. _Urgently_.

"It could've been worse, Padfoot, I could've been _Snape's_ sex slave."

"Merlin, Moony. Don't say that ever again." Sirius shuddered at the image his mind had conjured of Remus _, his best friend Remus_ , on his knees with that slimy bastard's cock fucking mercilessly into his mouth. It was almost more disturbing than this situation.

"Yes Master Black." Remus quipped, a deceptively oblivious look on his face as Sirius choked on his own rage.

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLOODY WANKER AND HELP ME FIGURE OUT A WAY OUT OF THIS!"_ Sirius thundered, chest heaving up in down as he tried to control the poisonous anger that burned his veins.

"It was a joke, Sirius." His friend muttered quietly, his face, which had been the picture if indifference just a moment ago, crumbled into something scared and _exhausted_. Sirius' anger fled him, leaving a hollow, painful, emptiness behind. He slumped onto the ornate bed by Remus' side, head in his hands.

"'M sorry, Moony. Y'know how I get when I'm stressed." Sirius groaned, suddenly drained of everything.

"Even more of an insufferable prat than usual." Remus agreed, drawing a smile— faint but still there— from the more muscular boy.

"Trouble in paradise?" A voice sneered from the entrance to Sirius' room. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Fuck off Regulus and find somebody else to polish your fucking arsehole." He growled, not in the mood for his younger brother's jibes. They always cut a little deeper when it was Reg. Because the kid was still— barely— someone he could love. Sirius cursed his Gryffindor heart.

"Hello, Regulus. Congratulations on making Seeker for Slytherin." Remus said politely from beside him. Regulus blushed and Sirius glared between the two.

"Er— Hello, Remus." Reg muttered softly, staring determinedly down at his foot scuffing the carpet, blush darkening further. Sirius watched this new development with something akin to _possessive_ rage boiling inside him. Moony— who had his moments of complete oblivion mixed in with those of sheer brilliance— didn't notice the way Reg's eyes seemed to devour his body. But Sirius fucking did.

" _GET OUT YOU PERVERTED LITTLE SNEAK!"_ He growled, sending one of Remus' discarded shoes soaring at the younger boy's head. Regulus ducked with a high pitched yelp, the shoe slammed into the wall with an almighty _BANG_! and his brother scurried from the room spitting curses.

"That wasn't very nice." Remus scolded quietly, but then threaded his long fingers into Sirius' hair— a habit which Sirius loved and suspected that was the main reason Remus even bothered— and he knew he was forgiven.

Sirius was suddenly so fucking glad it was _Remus_ his parents had kidnapped instead of one of the other two. When he'd seen the sandy haired boy, collared like a fucking dog and clutching his ink stained arm, the horror had clawed its way up his throat and lodged firmly in his brain, had left him gasping for air. The sheer terror when his father had told him what he'd done had fled so suddenly there was nothing left but relief. And a crippling since of _guilt_. And then, for the first time in over ten years, he had cried.

Anybody else would have fussed over him, but Remus had remained silent, and just let him reassure himself that _yes_ , Remus was alive. And _yes_ , he was _mostly_ unharmed. James would never have let it go, constantly asking if he was alright or if he needed anything, Sirius was positive he would've snapped and used a silencing charm. Peter would've awkwardly tried to comfort him. Sirius _hated_ being the weak one.

"Are you going to tell me _why_ I'm yours?" Remus broke the comfortable silence after a while, shifting around so he was lying on his stomach.

"I told my parents I was gay so they bought you in hopes that you could satisfy my homosexual desires whilst my future wife waited, legs spread, for the big finale." Sirius explained bitterly. Remus' eyebrows shot up under his hair.

" _Are_ you gay?"

"Not that I know of." He replied grimly.

"I see..." The skinny boy hummed thoughtfully. "And why did they pick me?"

Sirius blushed.

"I sort of— maybe... Okay _definitely_ implied that I had a werewolf kink." Remus studied him serenely a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Well I'm _flattered_ , Padfoot, _really_ I had no idea." He snickered, his laughter making the bed vibrate.

"Shut up, you bloody git! It was the only way they would leave me alone!" Sirius whined— a very manly whine, mind you— and slammed one of his many pillows into Remus' laughing face. The boy in question scrambled to his knees with mock offense, catching him around the shoulders with his lanky arms in a headlock and grunting when Sirius wriggled his body spastically, catching the thinner boy's stomach with a sharp elbow, forcing him to let go and defend himself.

The two wrestled around for a bit, successfully destroying Sirius' neatly made bed, before flipping onto their backs in mutual defeat. Their panted breaths were the only noise that filled the relaxed air. Someone cleared their throat.

"I rather thought I'd find you like _this_." Orion Black spoke with distasteful detachment, Sirius realised what it must look like to him, hair mussed, cheeks flushed and sweaty, breath laboured. He grinned. "I'll show _it_ to _it's_ room."

His grin vanished.

" _He_ will sleep with me, that's what _he's_ here for, isn't that what you wanted Father?" Sirius coldly argued. They wouldn't take Remus away from him. Not in this house. Not where he could get hurt.

"If you must." Father wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Just use a silencing charm, for Merlin's sake."

"Mr Black!" Remus called out as his father turned to leave, Sirius elbowed him sharply. Orion paused in his retreat but did not turn around. "It's an honour to be fucking your son."

Father slammed the door behind him.

...

When Sirius had firmly told Mr Black that he could stay with him, Remus had felt nothing but relief. The thought of being alone in this house made his skin crawl. But as they now stood, Remus in a pair of Sirius' pajama pants and an old shirt— both swamped his slender build, although the cotton pants were an inch too short— Sirius in nothing but boxers, and stared at the bed they would have to share, he didn't feel so relieved.

"I'll sleep on the floor?" Remus offered, not because he actually _wanted_ to but because he didn't want to make Sirius uncomfortable.

"Rubbish," his dark haired friend waved his comment off. "We've shared a dorm room with James, and he sleeps _naked_ , this will be nothing."

"You don't sleep naked too do you? Because if so, those sheets better be clean or I _will_ sleep on the floor." Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus' comment and shoved him onto the bed.

"Just get in you prat."

They lay side by side in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, both on their backs, staring up at the shadowed ceiling.

"This is ridiculous." Sirius muttered loudly into the dark. Remus couldn't see him properly but he could imagined the look of exasperation on his handsome face.

"Don't blame me, I've never shared a bed with anyone before, I'm not exactly an expert in the arts of pillow talk." Remus retorted.

"Well usually she's to busy complimenting my _excellent_ performance that I don't get a word in—"

"You and I both know you haven't gone past a blow job in the Prefect's Bathroom." Remus interrupted and Sirius huffed indignantly.

"Well, what do you usually do at night, Mr Knowitall?" He asked, an obvious note of petulance in his voice. Remus chuckled.

"Read."

"Boooooring!"

"What do you do that's _so_ much better huh?" Remus scoffed. Sirius smirked evilly and, of course, the other boy couldn't see it.

"Wank." He drawled. Remus kicked him.

"Better've bloody changed the sheets." He muttered darkly, shifting uncomfortably in his spot, closest to the wall. He lay still for several moments before becoming antsy again, it took five minutes of his constant shuffling before Sirius finally snapped.

Sirius rolled over and flung his left arm and leg over Remus with an annoyed huff, clinging to him so tightly Remus swore he would bruise.

"Settle down, idiot, I was having you on." He rolled his eyes, yelping when Remus pinched his side.

"That's for being a prat." Remus warned. Sirius just laughed into his neck, cuddling up to his friend. It was surprisingly _easy_ to wrap himself around Remus without a doubt about whether it made him gay and needy. This was Remus and somehow, that made everything okay. He felt his friend's arms wind around him, pulling him close, felt his cool breath ripple across his bare neck, felt Moony melt, bonelessly against him, felt safe.

His eyes fluttered shut and his leg twined more securely with Remus' shucking the boy's pants up around his thighs. For the first time since he'd started at Hogwarts, he _wanted_ to be right where he was; in his room at Grimmauld Place.

...

Sirius knew Remus had nightmares, one doesn't spend six years in the same dorm with him without picking up on it. The fact that _both_ of them forgot was a testament to how bloody exhausted the days events were.

So when he woke up in the middle of the night, Moony whimpering piteously in his arms, he cursed every deity he could remember to high hell.

"Remus. _Remus_." He called softly, shaking the other boy's shoulders lightly at first, but getting progressively harder as the werewolf refused to wake. Sometime during the night, Sirius had managed to rearrange them so that he was spooning Remus' thin frame, pressed hotly against his arching back. A shudder went through Remus and he started to make this horrid _choking_ sound, twitching incessantly. Sirius begun to panic.

"Oi! Bloody Hell, wake up! Wake up, Moony! Wakeup, wakeup, _wakeup_!" He yelled, in sharp contrast with the hands that smoothed over Remus' brow gently.

So suddenly that Sirius squeaked, Moony surged upwards, feral growl ripping from his throat as Sirius was grappled into a choke hold.

"Lemme...go...you...arse." Sirius wheezed, wacking Remus repeatedly on the shoulder until the boy finally complied.

"S-Sirius?" He stuttered, shoving away from the boy with a gasp. Sirius groped around for his wand, muttering a quick ' _lumos_ ' when his fingers finally closed around the familiar wood. He could now see the stricken expression on Remus' haggard face.

"It's fine, Moony. I'm _fine_." He assured quickly. Remus' shoulders hunched forward anyway, he begun to tremble. Slowly, carefully, as if any sudden action would cause Sirius to shatter, Remus reached out and touched a cool finger to Sirius' neck, drawing in a sharp breath when their skin met. Sirius felt an ache that promised bruises.

"Oh no." Remus breathed. _"I_ did that. I _hurt_ you." Sirius froze as Remus' face crumpled in the soft glow of his wand tip.

"Remus..."

"I-I— I'm so _sorry_ , Sirius. I— _fuck_ — this is all my _fault_. I should've slept on the floor. Now you..." Remus whimpered again, lightly stroking his fingers over Sirius' collarbone and neck. "I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Don't be a fucking idiot!" Sirius snapped. The fingers flew away from his skin but he snatched Remus' hand and brought them back. "Don't stop."

Remus sucked in a harsh breath, releasing it slowly as Sirius' own hand traveled up the path of his arm before curling around Remus' neck, palm pressed over the leaping pulse in his throat.

The air between them seemed charged with electricity. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes from roaming hungrily over the elegant plains of Remus' face. He'd never thought— never let himself think— about Remus in this way. The high flush of colour on his cheekbones, the secure warmth he seemed to give off like a furnace, the fact that Sirius could feel whole worlds being destroyed under the skin where Remus touched him. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Sirius." That one word was filled with such wonder, Sirius couldn't breath. Nobody had looked at him like Remus was looking at him, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Their lips crashed together. It wasn't perfect, in fact it was pretty terrible. Their teeth clacked and their noses bumped and Sirius didn't give a flying fuck because _why the hell had he never done this before now?_ Remus huffed a laugh into their kiss as Sirius surged his body forwards, practically tackling the skinnier boy over.

Their pace evened out, lips brushing together with fevered finesse, Remus' large, slender hands dragging down the slick muscles of his back, earning a soft groan. Wherever they touched, lips and tongues dancing, chests pressed together, legs intertwined, hands exploring skin, burned with an ache Sirius never wanted to leave. It stirred the blood in his body, made his back arch inwards, their groins brushing deliciously.

Remus moaned into his mouth, shifting his body encouragingly beneath him to gather more of that friction. Sirius obeyed eagerly, straddling his narrow hips and grinding down, their semi hard cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric of their nightclothes. Remus' hands gripped his shoulders, their lips breaking apart with an erotic slurp as he arched into the pressure.

" _Sirius_." He said again, this time with his voice pitched low and rough, scratching out of his throat in a sexy growl.

"Merlin, Remus. You feel so fucking _good_." He replied, breathy and wet. His lips were reclaimed, Remus' tongue fucking his mouth in time with the way he thrust his pelvis upwards, a hot coil of arousal twisted Sirius' stomach. With fumbling fingers, his hands wandered beneath Moony's shirt, dancing over his quivering stomach. It seemed while Sirius was all hard lines and raw power, Remus was lithe muscle and smooth skin. Remus arched into the touch, eyes fluttering.

Sirius gasped loudly, panting as Remus' clever fingers dipped into his boxers and gripped his cock. He tugged lazily, wicked gleam in his brown eyes as Sirius bucked and begged— for what, he wasn't sure.

" _Rem— ngh— ussssss._.." He moaned slowly, digging his fingers into the soft mess of the werewolf's hair and tugging gently. To his surprise, Remus growled, hand tightening pleasurably around his weeping cock and hips thrusting desperately upwards.

"You like that— _aaah fuck—_ like that do yah, Moony?" Sirius panted, arching forwards into the motion of Remus' hips and nibbling on his friends ear. He responded to Sirius' query with a twist of his wrist and gentle squeeze which sent blades of pleasure slicing through his thoughts.

" _Hmmmm_..." Sirius trailed his lips down his slender neck, pausing every now and then to mark the skin there with teeth and tongue. His friend's hips stuttered in their slow rhythm against his arse and Sirius chuckled lowly into the werewolf's hot skin. Remus tilted his head back, eyes still remaining trained on Sirius' face.

"D-Don't stop."

Both their paces increased as Sirius sucked harshly on the other boy's racing pulse, hips practically bouncing down on Remus' hard length. The size of it, straining against borrowed pajamas, almost made Sirius try to pull it out but Moony's thumb swiping harshly over the slit of his tip, banished all thought as the near palpable tension which strung his body peaked.

An inferno of pleasure blazed right through Sirius' entire being as he came with loud cry, hips fucking into Remus' hand uncontrollably. He slumped into his friend with a last convulse and spurt of cum, still keening quietly at the back of his throat. Remus' hands had traveled to grip Sirius by the hips with a bruising force, urging them down as he ground himself upwards into his clothed arse. His mouth was in Sirius' damp hair, panting and moaning hotly and with increased fervor as his taut muscles clenched further.

Sirius licked at Moony's neck, smirking as the other boy's rhythm stuttered and his breath hitched, abruptly he bit down into the soft flesh, swirling his tongue along with his clamped teeth. Remus grunted loudly, his hips pressing up tight against Sirius, shuddering as he came. Collapsing bonelessly back onto the mattress, Remus settled Sirius more comfortably on his heaving chest, arms falling heavily around his muscular back when he was done.

"Not gay, huh?" Remus panted, swollen lips pulling into a blinding grin. Sirius chuckled softly, reaching down and tugging the blanket up over their bodies before sliding a hand under Remus' sweat soaked shirt.

"Nah, just got a raging werewolf kink."

They both fell asleep smiling half an hour later.

 ...

The next morning they sat at the Blacks massive dining table in tense silence. The older denizens refusing to even glance at the two confused teens whilst Kreacher the house elf served a breakfast if porridge, jam toast and crispy bacon. Regulus sat as far away from them as possible, red faced and silent.

Finally, when the awkward silence grew to be too much, Mr Black slammed his fist down onto the table, glaring down at the bewildered couple.

"I thought I told you to use a damn _SILENCING CHARM!_ " He roared.

Remus promptly dropped his toast into his porridge, face exploding in a blush whilst Sirius choked on his bacon with laughter.

"Oops."


End file.
